Hermione's Boggart Shape
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Boggart di modifikasi? Terus Boggart Harry jadi seperti apa? Harry pingsan! Nah, lho... Terus bentuk Boggart Hermione kenapa lebih nista begitu...? Jangan lari, Professor! Hints Drarry. OC. Oneshoot. OOC. Fujo!Mione. Fine with that...? Go ahead..


Hermione's Boggarts-shape

**Disclaimer**: Kalau ada penguin betah di gurun dan ada unta betah di kutub, baru deh Harry Potter punya saya dan kunikahin ama Draco Malfoy #plakk

Warning: Typo, OOC, shonen-ai things, boysxboys, Fujo!Mione. kalau ada pantangan anda di warning, saya sarankan agar anda angkat kaki dari tempat nista ini.. ^^ bagi yang berani baca, ganbatte nee...? :P #apaandah

==========================================EVE=====================================

Suara gemelotak itu terdengar makin jelas dari pusat perhatian mereka, sebuah lemari tua di sudut ruangan yang terlihat sama sekali tak menarik. Sang Pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Professor Isaura Efterphi, tampak santai duduk menyilangkan kaki di meja guru secara kurang ajar.

"Aku yakin kalian semua tahu apa isi lemari membosankan ini, maukah salah satu dari kalian menyebutkannya?" katanya dengan mata antusias mempelajari wajah-wajah baru.

Inilah kelemahannya jika mempekerjakan seorang guru yang masih –sangat- muda untuk mengajar, termasuk dan terutama kelas NEWT. Secara penampilan, Professor Efterphi bahkan tak bisa dibedakan dengan murid Hogwarts kelas OWL sekalipun, wajahnya sangat awet muda. Lalu tingkahnya sedikit urakan dan kurang ajar untuk ukuran guru. Entah bagaimana bisa semua murid dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat tujuh memujinya, bahkan beberapa sibuk memperebutkannya. Membuat heran murid-murid tingkat delapan –tingkat tujuh yang mengulang karena perang besar- yang baru kali ini bertatap muka di dalam kelas dengan Professor nyentrik ini.

"Boggart, aku yakin." Jawab Dean Thomas.

Rambut pirangnya yang halus ikal diujung diurai begitu saja membingkai wajahnya yang manis. Mata biru langit cerah-nya seperti menghipnotis. Belum lagi pipi chubby berpadu dengan dagu runcingnya. Ia setinggi anak tingkat empat. Daripada Professor, akan jauh lebih banyak yang setuju jika ia disebut boneka berjalan.

"M-hm, thanks … ada yang mau menyebutkan definisinya…?"

Para Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang ada diruangan itu tampak saling lirik. Gryffindor yang berada di bagian depan dan Slytherin yang berkerumun di bagian belakang. Mereka tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu seseorang menjawab.

"Boggart adalah makhluk pengambil bentuk yang mengambil bentuk yang paling ditakuti seseorang." Hermione Granger menjawab dengan nada bosan.

Para murid ini benar-benar tak habis pikir, dari mana Professor McGonagall –yang kini menjadi kepala sekolah- mendapatkan pengajar nyentrik seperti ini. Seriously, menguji siswa tingkat delapan yang notabenenya telah menghadapi perang besar dengan Boggart? Yakin, tak hanya itu yang dia bisa?

"Thanks, Ms. Granger. Aku yakin, kalian sudah mahir bahkan sampai bosan menghadapi makhluk satu ini. Jadi sekarang bolehkah aku sedikit bertanya? Simple saja. Menurut kalian, apakah Boggart bisa dimodifikasi atau dimanipulasi?" Professor Efterphi melepas topi kerucutnya dan memandang risih pada benda itu. Terlihatlah sebentuk tiara mungil keperakan dengan permata ruby di kepalanya. Beberapa murid perempuan memandangnya tertarik.

"Bisa, jika sihir dan pemilik sihir yang memodifikasinya cukup kuat." Kali ini seorang Sytherin, Draco Malfoy, mendahului Hermione menjawab pertanyaan.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy. Jadi, sebenarnya aku ingin kalian sedikit kritis pada apa saja yang ada di sekitar kalian. Berpikirlah kritis dan efisien, anak-anak." Professor Efterphi memainkan tongkatnya dengan santai, meskipun matanya menatap para muridnya lekat-lekat.

Hermione berbinar seketika. Ia mengacungkan tangan.

"Well, izin bicara diberikan pada Miss Granger, kau memerlukannya bukan?"

"Saya ingin bertanya, Professor." Sahut Hermione dengan semangat menggebu. "Boggart hanya bereaksi dengan orang yang menghadapinya, dalam artian yang paling dekat berada di depannya. Nah, itu artinya, Boggart akan merubah diri menjadi bentuk yang paling ditakuti orang itu sekalipun bagi orang lain itu tak menakutkan, dan setelah dimantrai Riddikulus, ia merubah diri menjadi bentuk yang menurut pengucap mantra lucu bukan, sekalipun itu tidak lucu bagi orang lain?"

"Bagus sekali Miss Granger. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor -kadang aku agak pelit untuk memberi nilai, kuakui itu, Nak-. Well, itu sudah termasuk manipulasi, itulah yang kumaksudkan. Bentuk yang paling ditakuti, pada beberapa Boggart akan berupa bentuk yang paling ditakuti seumur hidup. Pada jenis Boggart lain, itu berupa ketakutan pada saat itu, hanya pada saat itu. Karena itu bentuk Boggart setiap orang bisa berbeda-beda setiap waktu. Untuk Inggris, yang paling banyak beredar adalah Boggart jenis kedua. Dapat poinnya?"

"Artinya, kebanyakan Boggart di Inggris, mungkin termasuk yang di dalam lemari itu, hanya akan merespon pikiran orang yang menghadapinya pada saat itu, tidak termasuk masa lalunya atau ketakutannya yang sudah lewat. Artinya, sekalipun kita sangat takut pada suatu hal, jika saat menghadapi Boggart yang kita khawatirkan adalah hal lain, maka Boggart akan membentuk kekhawatiran kita yang sekarang." Harry menjawab kali ini.

"Bagus. Jadi, siapa yang ingin membuktikan teori baru ini…?" Professor Efterphi mengerdip menggoda.

"Saya Professor…" Hermione mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Wah, anda ingin mencoba juga ?" Professor Efterphi mengangkat alis.

"Harry…?" Hermione menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Harry juga mengacungkan tangan.

"Tenang saja, Boggart-ku bukan Dementor atau Voldie-Moldy lagi…" Harry menjulurkan lidah. Membuat seseorang dibelakang sana membeku sejenak.

"Tidak adil, kau sudah menghadapinya dulu dengan Professor Lupin, dan yang dirumahmu di Grimmauld Place." Rajuk Hermione. Mendadak Hermione merasakan aura aneh yang mencekam dan mengancam.

"Ayolah Mione, aku hanya penasaran…." Rajuk Harry balik.

Kalah oleh aura seram yang berasal dari belakang ditambah raut merajuk Harry, Hermione mengalah.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil melirik kebelakang dan menyeringai.

"Baik, kau mendapat giliran kedua Ms. Granger. Silahkan maju Mr. Potter." Kata Professor Efterphi dengan nada ramah dan gesture anggun. Untuk kemudian ia menyeringai pada Hermione. Hermione sempat shock, ia tau persis jenis seringaian apa itu.

"Tunjukkan bentukmu…" Professor Efterphi melambaikan tongkat dengan malas.

Pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka. Segulung asap hitam keluar dan menggulung di lantai untuk kemudian menampilkan visualisasi tiga dimensi yang cukup membuat semua orang tercengang. Tampak sesosok bayi usia tiga tahun duduk dilantai. Disekitarnya berserakan buku bergambar dan krayon pewarna. Wajah sang bayi laki-laki tampak cemberut. Ia memegang krayon-nya dengan gesture melempar.

"Arry ja'at…!" teriak si bayi murka, lalu dari matanya mulai mengalirkan butiran bening. Dan… "Huaaaa…..!" si bayi menangis kencang sambil melempar-lemparkan krayon di sekitarnya ke arah Harry.

Wajah Harry memucat.

"Te-Teddy…!" pekiknya, ia sudah hendak menghambur kedepan jika Professor Efterphi tidak memperingatkannya.

"Fokus, Mr. Potter…"

Harry dengan segera teringat kembali ia sedang berada di mana. Perlahan ia mulai menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri.

"Riddikulus…"

Segumpal asap hitam memisahkan diri membentuk sosok lain. Sosok itu tampak berambut pirang platina dan entah kenapa berwajah jauh lebih dewasa dari pada sosok aslinya. Sosok itu meniru Draco Malfoy rupanya.

"Cup-cup.. Teddy, jangan begitu. Arry sedang capek karena seharian mengurus rumah, mengurus Teddy. Biarkan Arry istirahat ya?" sosok itu menenangkan Teddy dan menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bagaimana kalau Teddy main sama Papa Draco saja?"

Beberapa orang mulai shock dan gemetar. Apa Voldie-Moldy bakal bangkit lagi dan melamar Dumbledore besok?

"Papa Dwaco…?"

"Pfftt…." Beberapa orang mulai menahan tawa…

"Papa Draco, Teddy-baby. Kau sudah bisa bilang 'r' untuk Arry, kenapa aku masih di panggil Dwaco?"

Sosok tiruan Malfoy di depan tampak protes dengan muka cemberut.

"Papa Dwaco-Papa Dwaco-Papa Dwaco-Papa Dwaco…!"

Si bayi malah mengulang-ulang nama Draco secara 'Dwaco' dengan wajah dan nada ngotot.

"Buahahahaha…..!" kini sekelas-kelas tak mampu menahan tawa. Kecuali Harry yang melotot horror dan seseorang dibelakang sana yang menyeringai.

"Cukup-cukup!" Professor Efterphi melambaikan tongkatnya sambil mengusap airmata yang keluar karena tertawa. Sang bayi dan sang 'Papa Dwaco' lenyap di balik pintu lemari.

Beberapa orang masih menahan tawa ketika mendadak Harry pingsan.

"Boggart benar-benar mengerikan ya? Mr. Malfoy, tolong bawa Mr. Potter ke Hospital Wings." Perintah Professor Efterphi dengan cuek seperti menyuruh anaknya makan saja. Padahal dia belum punya anak selain anak didik.

"Professor! Kenapa harus Malfoy? Harry bisa celaka ditangannya!" protes Ron.

"Aku lebih tau Mr. Weasley. Kuharap tidak ada yang menentang perintahku. Harus kalian tahu aku bisa menjadi otoriter dalam sekejap." Jawab Professor Efterphi acuh. Sementara Malfoy sudah membawa Harry keluar dengan wajah panik.

"Nah, sepertinya poin yang kita dapat tadi benar. Bayi tadi lucu menurut kita, tapi menakutkan bagi . Itu intinya kan? Boggart yang ini, sepertinya sudah sedikit menyimpang dari aslinya. Dia akan menampilkan bentuk lucunya dalam bentuk tak terduga dan paling tidak bisa terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh orang yang menghadapi. Sepertinya juga agak error, objek kita satu ini. Karena Mr. Potter tak begitu senang dengan yang kita lihat tadi, yang seharusnya dialah yang tertawa paling keras. Oke, apakah ini masih perlu dilanjutkan?"

"Ya." Hermione maju dan menjawab tegas, keras kepala.

"Baik, hanya saja, aku tak bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan. Jika ada sesuatu, aku tidak bisa disalahkan. Meskipun aku tidak akan lepas tangan. Nah, siap ?" Hermione hanya mengangguk mantap sebagai balasan, untuk kemudian pintu lemari menjeblak untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagi, asap bergulung keluar. Kali ini langsung berpisah membentuk dua sosok. Salah satunya yang lebih tinggi berambut pirang platina dan bermata mercury. Sementara yang satunya yang lebih pendek… berambut hitam berantakan, bermata hijau dan… perutnya, oh my, seperti sedang hamil 4 bulan.

"Maaf Harry, tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu. Orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku. Dan mereka takkan menerimamu di keluargaku." Ujar sang Draco fotocopy-an.

"Draco, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, bayi ini bayi kita Draco. Ini anakmu. Kumohon, aku butuh dirimu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Balas Harry yang imitasi.

"Maaf Harry. Aku harus pergi. Aku tak mencintaimu lagi." Draco jadi-jadian lantas menghilang.

"Dracoo…." Teriakan Harry-boggart benar-benar menyayat hati.

Tenggorokan Hermione tercekat. Ia tak menyangka adegan ini yang bakal muncul.

"Riddikulus…"

Swoorffff..!

Dua sosok jadi-jadian itu menghilang sejenak, untuk kemudian muncul lagi dengan raut wajah dan suasana berbeda.

"Draco… laperrr… cepetan donk masaknya…." Sesosok Harry jadi-jadian tampak sedag duduk berselonjor di sofa.

"Sabar Love… ini hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja."

Beberapa orang mulai cekikikan melihat Draco Malfoy jejadian memakai apron warna hitam lis putih itu.

"Coba aku saja yang masak, pasti kita sudah makan." Protes Harry sambil beranjak menjenguk Draco yang berkutat di suatu tempat mirip meja dapur Muggle.

"Jangan cerewet atau aku yang membungkammu." Draco versi KW tampak sedang menyeringai. Sementara Harry imitasinya tidak _ngeh_. Ia terus saja mendekati Draco palsu yang baru mematikan kompor sambil mengomel.

"Justru kau itu yang cerewet, aku ini hanya hamil empat bulan Draco, bukan mau mati, aku masih bisa masak, ngepel dan membersihkan rumah, lagian kalau kau yang masak pasti… hmmmpphh…"

Selanjutnya Draco versi fotocopy menerkam Harry versi imitasi dan langsung melumat habis bibirnya. Bahkan karena Harry yang bukan asli tidak bisa berontak, maka tangannya seenaknya saja menjalar kemana-mana.

"Cukup!" Professor Efterphi memotong. Melambaikan tongkat memasukkan makhluk abstrak itu ke lemarinya.

Beberapa murid langsung pingsan. Beberapa shock dan gemetar. Tapi sebagian besar kaum wanita melelehkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Class dismissed! Bawa yang pingsan ke Hospital Wings!" Professor Efterphi melompat turun dari meja, lalu berlari ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Dia menyeringai kelewat seram.

"Khu…khu…khu… target pertama berhasil. Jumlah Fujo disinyalir bertambah setelah ini. Tinggal mencari cara menyatukan Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter saja dan mendapatkan sebanyak-banyaknya Fanservice. Boggart itu, benar-benar mudah di manipulasi ya…? Khu…khu…khu… ufu..fu…fu…"

**=END=**

Bonus

"Geez, kenapa sih, semenjak peristiwa Boggart itu semuanya jadi aneh. Masa' Ron juga ikut-ikutan mencomblangkan aku dengan Malfoy? Tidak masuk akal!" Rutuk Harry sambil duduk di tempat favoritnya. Hari ini mereka belajar dengan diskusi di dalam kelas. Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan Professor Efterphi.

"Hai Potter, sendirian lagi eh?" dan Malfoy dengan lagak kasual –menurut yang lain- tapi arogan –menurut Harry- bertanya dan duduk dengan seenaknya di samping Harry. Beberapa orang sudah mulai terkikik-kikik.

"Urusi. Urusanmu. Sendiri. Tuan. Malfoy. Yang. Arogan." Desis Harry penuh peringatan.

"Kau tau, saat kau mendesis seperti itu, bibirmu semakin terlihat seksi."

_Fixed_. Draco Malfoy sakit jiwa.

Harry langsung pindah ke deretan bagian depan bertepatan dengan Professor Efterphi duduk di meja –di meja bukan di kursi- guru.

Sebentuk burung walet dari kertas melayang menggoda hidung Harry, mau tak mau pemuda bermata emerald itu menangkapnya dan…

Duarr….!

Beberapa kembang api meletus mencelat ke udara seketika. Parahnya lagi membentuk tulisan yang berkilauan kelap-kelip indah.

"I Love you Harry Potter, Please be mine." Professor Efterphi mengeja tulisan yang tercipta dari kembang api itu. "Wah, Mr. Malfoy akhirnya serius juga ya?"

"Ya Professor. Karena itu izinkan saya bicara pada Harry. Harry I love you, please be mine." Harry yang sejak tadi melotot pada Malfoy, kini matanya kian membulat saat Malfoy mendekat.

"Somebody… wake me up, please.. heeelllpp…..!"

Itu jeritan sia-sia Harry karena ia sudah dikepung dari berbagai sisi oleh anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang penasaran akan jawaban Harry. Poor Harry.

**Trully End**

**Mind to review? That's will be helpfull for my next project...^^**

**Without wax, **

**Eve Lunatique**


End file.
